Der Schatten Schwert
by Delilah Draken
Summary: [WIP - BtVSSpider-Man X-OVER] ... und der Schatten Schwert wird bringen zurück die Finsternis in das geliebte Land...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Der Schatten Schwert  
**Author:** Delilah Draken  
**E-Mail:** delilahsdarkness@yahoo.de  
**Website:** www.delilahsdarkness.de.vu **Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Fandom:** The Phantom of the Opera, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spider-Man  
**Pairing(s):** n/a  
**Sequel/Series:** n/a  
**Status:** Work In Progress  
**Started:** November 06, 2003 - 20.58 hrs  
**Finished:** n/a  
**Disclaimer:** The stories are mine. All the rest - characters and locations you've heard of in TV shows, movies, books etc - belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing them.  
**Summary:** "... und der Schatten Schwert wird bringen zurück die Finsternis in das geliebte Land..." - Lied des Blutes  
**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte spielt zu Zeiten der 'Initiative' in BtVS, oder besser gesagt, ein guter Teil der Handlung geschieht während Spike's Gefangenschaft in den Laboratorien von Professor Walsh. Ich denke, dass erklärt worauf sich der Leser gefasst machen sollte. Für jene, die nicht wissen wovon ich spreche, das soll heißen Experimente an Menschen bzw. Dämonen oder anderen denkenden, fühlenden Wesen.  
**Author's Note:** Fans von Spider-Man werden enttäuscht sein, denn der einzige Charakter den ich von Spider-Man übernehme ist Kaine, der soziopathische Klon von Peter Parker. Auch sollte ich an dieser Stelle erwähnen, dass es nötig war den gesamten Parker-Klan sterben zu lassen. Es würde einfach keinen Sinn machen wenn es noch eine Spinne in New York geben würde.  


  


  


**_~ * ~ Der Schatten Schwert ~ * ~_**

by  
Delilah Draken 

  


  


_~ Prologue ~_

  


Ich hätte sterben sollen in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht als der Himmel in Flammen aufging. Meine Zukunft war bestimmt zu vergehen in ewig währender Finsternis.

Ich wollte es. Ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als diese mir so verhasste Welt zu verlassen. Als mein Herz zerriss, war ich bereit. Bereit meinem Schicksal zu folgen. Bereit zu tun was getan werden musste. Bereit loszulassen.

Wie töricht ich doch war zu glauben, dass ich so einfach entkommen könnte. Wie töricht zu denken, meinen Verfolgern einem Schatten gleich zu folgen ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Und jetzt, hier an diesem Ort der keine Schatten kennt, habe ich erkannt wie sehr ich doch die Dunkelheit brauche. Wie sehr ich, der sich immer nach dem Licht der Sonne gesehnt hat, doch die Nacht braucht.

Erkenntnis kommt niemals ohne Schmerzen. Wissen findet man nur im Blut derer die durch deine Hand ihr Leben aushauchen. Verderben droht jenen welche sich wehren gegen ihr Schicksal.

  


Eine Initiative hat sich gebildet in Laufe der Jahrzehnte. Tausende und aber Tausende von Suchenden haben sich eingefunden die Antworten zu finden, die ihnen immer verwehrt waren. Sogenannte Wissenschaftler, Folterknechte der Neuzeit, folgen den Trieben ihres Standes und stehlen ohne Erlaubnis die Geheimnisse der Schatten.

Sie berauben sich selbst der letzten Spuren ihrer Menschlichkeit. Kein noch so kostbarer Tropfen des ach so süßen Erbarmens bleibt ihnen erhalten.

Dumme Menschen. Dumme, törichte Kinder. Glauben sie doch, dass mich so ein kleines Hindernis von meiner Flucht abhalten kann. Wer hat ihnen nur weiß gemacht, die Abwesenheit meiner Beine könnte mich auch nur im entferntesten bremsen?

Viel zu lange habe ich gewartet. Viel zu lange habe ich geduldet was jene die suchen mir in den Weg stellen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr.

Die Spieler sind eingetroffen. Die Messer versteckt. Endlich, nach über einhundert Jahren werde ich in die Schatten zurückkehren. Ich habe gesehen wie das Licht die Seelen von Kindern verbrennt, die niemals Böses tun wollten. Ich habe gesehen wie die Geschenke der Nacht weggeworfen wurden um Platz für Maschinen zu schaffen, die doch nur mehr Licht erzeugen.

Die Zeit ist gekommen diesem Kerker zu entfliehen. 

  



	2. Kapitel Eins

**Author's Note:** 'Kontrolle' aus dem wissenschaftlichen Kontext - soweit ich weiß werden wichtige Experimente immer doppelt (oder noch öfter) durchgeführt, um zu beweisen, dass die Ergebnisse auch wirklich zutreffen. Um zu zeigen, dass sich auch wirklich etwas verändert hat (z. B. bei der Suche nach einem neuen Impfstoff) wird einem Experiment erlaubt sich ohne Einwirkung von außen zu entwickeln. Das ist die 'Kontrolle'.

Sollte ich mich in Bezug auf diese Aussage geirrt haben, teilt es mir bitte mit. Ich war nicht gerade die Beste in den Wissenschaften in der Schule und bin mir nicht immer sicher, ob ich die richtigen Ausdrücke benutzte. - Delilah 

_~ Kapitel Eins ~_

Helles, gleißendes Licht erwartet mich als ich meine Augen öffne. Licht vor dem es kein Entrinnen gibt. Licht, das es einem unmöglich macht den Schatten zu folgen. Licht, welches voller Hass und Neid, verloren und ohne Ziel, den ein einzigen Weg geht den es finden kann. In die schmerzenden Augen jener unglücklichen, die sich hinter den ewig verschlossenen Toren des 'Projekt 314' verbergen.

Ich bin einer der Ewig Gefesselten. Ich bin die Kontrolle.

Ich bin Kaine...

An manchen Tagen frage ich mich, wie sie es geschafft haben mich in diesen Kerker zu sperren. Wie es den Verfechtern der Wissenschaft gelungen ist Professor Warren's Meisterschöpfung in ihre unwürdigen Hände zu bekommen. Denn das ist es was ich bin, eine Schöpfung, ein Konstrukt, eine sehr kostspielige und dennoch billige Kopie eines großartigen Originals.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich kam um ihn zu besuchen. Dass ich für einen kurzen Augenblick der Trauer meine Gedanken verschlossen habe vor der Möglichkeit einer Attacke. Denn wer würde es wagen einem Bruder die letzte Ehre durch seinen Schatten zu verwehren? Wer wäre so herzlos und würde einen gebrochenen Mann vom Grab seiner Familie wegzerren, nur um ihn an einen Ort zu bringen den er in den tiefsten Abgründen seiner schwarzen Seele schon lange herbeigesehnt hat?

Die Antwort ist einfach und doch so komplex, dass es mir manchmal Kopfschmerzen bereitet auch nur im Ansatz daran zu denken, geschweige denn wirklich zu verstehen was geschehen ist.

Des Professors geliebte Erbin, sein Wunderkind ist gekommen um sein Werk zu vollenden. Doch liegt der Lady's Stärke nicht im erschaffen von Konstrukten, perfekten Klonen von noch perfekterem genetischen Material, sondern in den weiten Feldern des Geistes deren Grenzen nicht einmal der Tod uns wagt zu zeigen. Und die bezaubernd kaltherzige Dr. Walsh ist eine wahre Meisterin im Spiel mit den Geheimnissen der Seele, hat sie es doch geschafft einen Weg zu finden sogar den gewalttätigsten aller Blutrünstigen zu zähmen.

Ja, die Eiskönigin namens Maggie Walsh hat mich, den nach Blut lechzenden und doch nach Erlösung suchenden, verlorenen Sohn der Parker, weggeholt von meinem mir anvertrautem Land und mit Ketten so schwer, dass selbst Lucifer persönlich sie nicht zerreißen könnte, gefesselt an einen Ort, der mir nun wirklich nicht zusagt. Und ich vermag eine sehr große Anzahl von Unannehmlichkeiten zu tolerieren, aber Kalifornien?...

Welcher Wissenschaftler, der den respektvollen Weg der Schwarzen Kunst beschreitet, wäre arrogant genug seine Zentrale an solch einem unpassenden Ort zu erbauen? Selbst mein Schöpfer, der alle Regeln seiner Zunft zu brechen pflegte, hatte seine Residenz verborgen unter den zerbrechlichen Türmen aus Glas und Metall, die ich am Grab meiner Brüder schwor zu schützen. Der schakalsgleiche Wahnsinnige lebte im Schatten der Lichter von New York, und nicht einmal er wäre im Traum auf den Gedanken gekommen ein Labor im ewig sonnigen Kalifornien errichten.

Aber ich schweife ab.

Meine Abneigung bezüglich der Lage meines Kerkers hat keine Bedeutung im Vergleich zu dem blanken Hass den ich gegenüber Lady Frankenstein's letztem Meisterwerk empfinde. Wie kann sie es wagen den Namen ihres Mentors so zu beschämen?

"Wie kann sie es wagen?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wie niedlich. Der Arachnid hat wieder mal einen Wutanfall.

Ist es dieser bedauernswerten Kreatur nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass unsere innig gehasste Kerkermeisterin seine Gedanken lenkt? Ist es ihm nie aufgefallen, dass diese Momente der Melancholie und der Raserei nicht durch ihn, sondern durch das Gas ausgelöst werden, das die ewig lächelnde Todesfee in seine Zelle leiten lässt?

Irgendwie schade, dass er sein Potential auf solch unwürdige Art und Weise vergeudet. Wenn er nur einen Augenblick darauf verschwenden würde über seine Position als Kontrolle wirklich nachzudenken, würde er sicherlich begreifen welchen Zweck seine Anwesenheit hier erfüllt. Denn der charmante Kaine ist die Kontrolle der Kontrolle. Und da er nur dafür gebraucht wird, um den vor Angst schlotternden Frischlingen in Dr. Walsh's Garde vorzuführen, dass ihre wahre Kontrolle, ihr wahres Stück der Perfektion in mitten des von Licht durchzogenen Chaos, doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist, kann sie es sich erlauben die fragile Seele eines gebrochenen Geistes für ihre Hobbies zu missbrauchen.

Obwohl Kaine als gebrochen zu bezeichnen vielleicht doch etwas übertrieben ist. Der Mann ist einfach nur der Meinung, dass er jede Wunde, jeden noch so kleinen Augenblick des Schmerzes den er in den lichterfüllten Hallen von 'Projekt 314' erleidet, von ganzem Herzen verdient. Wenn dem nicht der Fall wäre, und er vollkommen bei Verstand wäre, keine Ketten im Universum könnten den stolzen Kaine halten.

Aber er ist gefangen im Netz seiner eigenen Schuld. Und deshalb wird er solange hier bleiben, den unsinnigen Befehlen einer fehlgeleiteten Wissenschaftlerin folgen und jeden Tag ein weiteres Stück seiner Menschlichkeit einbüßen, bis er genug davon hat als Dr. Walsh's Laborratte herzuhalten.

Ich erwarte schon den Tag an dem er endlich begreift, dass die Strafe die er sich ersehnt nur von ihm selbst gegeben werden kann. Maggie Walsh sollte sich in Acht nehmen. Eine wütende Spinne ist ein Anblick den nur wenige überleben.

"Wie kann sie es wagen? Ich habe es doch versprochen..."

Kann er denn nicht einmal Ruhe geben? Man könnte meinen, dass er nach über zehn Jahren gegen ihre Betäubungsmittel immun ist. Aber in dieser Hinsicht werde ich wieder enttäuscht.

Nicht neues hier. Enttäuschungen sind mir so vertraut wie anderen ihr Gesicht. Immerhin bin ich an diesem Ort genauso gefangen wie mein arachnider Kamerad in der Zelle direkt gegenüber meiner.

Es ist schon etwas für sich wenn man Kaine in seiner Zelle, einem Tiger gleich, auf und ab gehen sieht. Eigentlich wäre es kein besonders bemerkenswerter Anblick, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass der Mann von der Decke hängt. Seltsam, dass es mir gerade jetzt auffällt, aber ich habe ihn noch nie mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden gesehen.

Das macht mich neugierig.

"Warum bist du nie am Boden?" flüstere ich in die Leere meiner Zelle. Und er hält inne in seiner ach so typischen Tirade gegen das Leben und das Universum allgemein um mich anzusehen. Die stolze Spinne hat mich noch nie eines Blickes gewürdigt. Manchmal dachte ich sogar, dass es ihm gar nicht möglich ist aus seiner Zelle zu sehen, dass ein Spiegel die vierte Wand verdeckt. Aber anscheinend ist dem nicht so.

"Aus dem selben Grund weswegen du niemals deinen Stuhl verlässt," kommt seine leise Antwort.

Ich wende mich ab von ihm. Ich kann seinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Über einhundert Jahre habe ich in einer Zelle verbracht, wurde ich den abscheulichsten Gehirnen untertan gemacht, und nicht einmal habe ich daran gezweifelt, dass irgendwann die Zeit der Rache kommen würde. Nicht einmal habe ich gezweifelt, dass es mir möglich sein könnte die ewigen Lichter der wissensdürstigen Narren in Dunkelheit versinken zu lassen.

Mein Blick wandert durch meine Zelle, dieses Gefängnis meiner Seele, und lässt mein Herz erschaudern. Denn erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich aufgegeben habe. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass die stolzen Träume eines gefangenen Mannes nur das waren - sinnlose Träume. Wenn ich mich selbst sehe in dem großen Spiegel der eine Wand meines Raumes ziert, sehe ich nichts. Nur einen Schatten des Monsters, dass ich einmal vor so langer Zeit gewesen bin.

Mein Haar ist lang geworden, dient es jetzt doch dem Zweck meinem Gesicht eine Maske zu sein. Dieses Gesicht. Dieses geschundene Gesicht, dass sich nach dem Schutz von kaltem Porzellan sehnt. Und meine Beine. Jene Instrumente der Eleganz, die mich einem Tänzer gleich durch die Welt trugen. Nichts weiter als nutzlose Stumpen ohne den kleinsten Hauch von Leben.

Was zur Hölle ist nur aus mir geworden?

"Mein Name ist..." Ich muss nachdenken. Viel zu lange habe ich meinen Gedanken erlaubt dieses Thema zu meiden. Die Erinnerung ist schwach. Zu schwach um noch verständlich artikuliert zu werden.

Vielleicht ist es Zeit für einen Neuanfang.

"Mein Name ist..." Ein Kichern entkommt meinen Lippen, ist mir doch gerade der perfekte Name in den Sinn gekommen. Wenn mich alle Welt für ein Monster hält, so werde ich ein Monster sein. Ein Monster. Ein Genie. Ein Engel. Ein Teufel.

Ein Phantom.

"Mein Name, kleine Spinne, ist Erik."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ein Schauder, einer eiskalten Hand auf dem Rücken gleich, tiefverwurzelt in den Abgründen der Seele, ließ Wissenschaftler und Experimente innehalten, als zwei Stimmen sich emporhoben und ein Lachen das nur aus der Hölle kommen konnte die lichterfüllten Hallen durchflutete. 


	3. Kapitel Zwei

**Author's Note:** Die Beziehung zwischen Spike und Joyce Summers mag etwas unklar erscheinen, deshalb hier eine kleine Erklärung. Als Joyce auf dem College war nahm sie an einem 'Finde einen Brieffreund in Übersee' Programm teil. Auf diese Weise lernte sie den Poeten Jerome kennen und lieben. Obwohl sich die beiden niemals persönlich getroffen, oder gar Photos ausgetauscht haben, wurden sie die besten Freunde. Der Kontakt zu Joyce geliebten Poeten brach erst ab nachdem sie Henry/Hank (ich kann mich nicht mehr an den korrekten Namen erinnern) Summers ehelichte. Sie tat dies auf Wunsch ihren Gatten, da dieser sich als 'Zweite Wahl' fühlte, was er auch war. Zumindest in Joyce' Augen.

Delilah - April 04, 2004 

.

.

_~ Kapitel Zwei ~_

.

Ich kann es schon sehen. Jenes Tor in die Freiheit, jenen verborgenen Weg in die Sicherheit. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und sie können mir nichts mehr anhaben. Nur noch ein kleines Stück...

.

"Mein Gott, wer hat dich so zugerichtet, Junge?" sanfte Worte, gesprochen mit der Seele einer wahren Mutter. Wie ich dich vermisst habe. Wie ich mich danach gesehnt habe.

Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen. Mich zu bewegen. Irgendetwas um sie zu beruhigen. Aber ich kann nicht. Viel zu schwach, zu erschöpft bin ich geworden seit sie mich das letzte mal sah.

"Keine Angst, wir werden dich schon wieder zusammen flicken. Keine Angst..." sanfte Hände berühren mein Gesicht und ich kann es nicht verhindern vor Schmerz zu zucken. Aber der Schmerz kommt nicht. Statt dessen fühle ich nur eine Kälte, die einem Schmetterling gleich, voller Sanftheit das Leid von meiner Stirn stiehlt.

Seltsam wie sich selbst die schwärzeste Seele im Augenblick der Furcht nach der Geborgenheit der mütterlichen Röcke sehnt. Seltsam, dass gerade ich Schutz in ihren Armen suche. Denn das ist es was ich nicht verhindern kann zu tun. Ich klammere mich an sie wie ein verlorenes Kind und will um nichts in der Welt davon überzeugt werden diesen Hafen der sanften Töne und heilenden Berührungen zu verlassen.

Langsam aber sicher drohe ich dem unwiderstehlichen Ruf Morpheus' zu erliegen. Doch ich klammere mich an mein Bewusstsein wie ich mich an sie klammere. In Träumen lauern Jäger, jene schrecklichen Monster deren furchteinflößende Macht nur jenen gänzlich bewusst wird, die den Gnaden ihres ewigen Lichtes ausgesetzt waren.

Das Licht ist mein tödlicher Feind. Ich bin bereit um mein Leben zu kämpfen wenn es sein muss. Ich bin bereit alles aufzugeben um die zu beschützen denen das Licht schaden kann.

Aber ich werde aufgehalten. Der Traum verjagt. Die Angst zerstreut. Eine Hand berührt mein Haar voller Zärtlichkeit. Leise Worte betten mich auf ihrem Leid und geleiten meine Seele an einen sicheren Ort.

_Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich liebe..._

.

Ich erwache umhüllt von Dunkelheit, der unbeschreiblich tröstende Geruch von Schokolade in der Luft. Ich bin in Sicherheit.

"Was ist passiert?" höre ich sie fragen. Ich will es ihr sagen. Mein Gott, ich will es ihr sagen. Aber meine Kehle schnürt sich mir schon bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran zu. Möge die Nacht mir bestehen.

"Spike?" So sanft. So voller Verständnis. Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Ich kann nicht antworten. Ich kann nicht einmal meinen Kopf bewegen um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Und doch muss ich es tun. Ich muss sie sehen, muss ihr Herz beruhigen. Wie sonst sollte es ihr möglich sein das selbe für mich zu tun?

"Jerome." höre ich mich flüstern, kaum zu hören, doch in der Stille des Raumes genauso gut zu verstehen wie ein Schrei. "Meine Mutter nannte mich Jerome." Und damit beginnt es.

Ich will es verhindern, will ihr den Schmerz ersparen den sie unweigerlich erleiden wird sobald sie die Worte hört. Ich will mich verstecken hinter der kalten Mauer, die aufzubauen mich über ein Jahrhundert gekostet hat. Und doch kann ich ihr nicht einmal eine Bitte abschlagen, die auszusprechen ihr der Mut fehlt.

Ich erzähle ihr alles. Wie ich versucht habe ihre Tochter zu töten. Schon wieder. Manchmal denke ich, dass der Kriegerin Herz dieses Katz und Maus Spiel genauso genießt wie ich.

Wie ich versagt habe dem Mädchen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Nicht, dass ich die Kleine wirklich verletzen wollte.

Wie meine Füße mich im Augenblick meiner bis dahin größten Demütigung vor ihre Tür brachten, wohlwissend, dass mich jene stolze und doch so sanfte Seele bis ans Ende ihrer Tage hassen würde, sollte ich eines Tages das Spiel beenden.

Ich erzähle ihr alles. Einer Beichte gleich, schone ich sie nicht. Nein, sie muss alles hören. Warum, ich weiß es nicht.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

_Mein Gott..._

Welcher Dämon hat die Welt geritten? Wie kann ein Mensch nur zu so etwas fähig sein? Wie kann es möglich sein?

Kalter Hass durchfließt meine Adern. Nur zu gern würde ich diese sogenannten Ärzte in die Finger bekommen. Nur zu gern würde ich ihnen zeigen was es heißt solche Qualen zu durchleben. Nur einmal...

.

_Jerome._

Sein Name ist Jerome.

Erst jetzt verstehe ich warum er mir so bekannt vorkam. Warum ich mich immer verbunden fühlte mit diesem Mann. Endlich begreife ich was es war das mich daran gehindert hat ihn zu hassen.

Ich kenne ihn. Spike Jerome. Wie auch immer er sich nennen mag. Ich kenne ihn.

Noch immer habe ich die Briefe. Sorgfältig aufbewahrt, versteckt in einer blutroten Schachtel, die einst ein Geburtstagsgeschenk war. Würde ich den Mut finden auf den Dachboden zu gehen, ich würde in diesem Kleinod gefertigt aus über einhundert Jahre altem Holz die Erinnerungen einer gebrochenen Seele finden. Den letzten Versuch eines gefallenen Engels die Tore des Himmels zu erreichen.

Aber ich wage es nicht die Tore der Erinnerung aufzusprengen. Ich wage es nicht mir einzugestehen, dass mein Freund Spike, der arrogante Vampir mit einer Vorliebe für Heiße Schokolade, und Jerome, der junge Poet der mein Herz gestohlen hat vor ach so langer Zeit, ein und dieselbe Person sind. Ich wage es nicht zuzugeben, dass Jerome es war, den ich immer geliebt habe. Auch wenn ich niemals sein Gesicht sah.

Ich wage es nicht.

.

Und jetzt, nachdem ich gehört habe was er mir zu sagen hatte, nachdem ich mit ansehen musste wie die Erinnerungen ihn voller Angst in einer Ecke kauern ließen. Jetzt weiß ich was ich tun muss.

Jetzt weiß ich es endlich.

.

Möge die Nacht diesen Monstern in Weiß beistehen. Denn es gibt nur zwei Dinge vor denen sogar der Teufel voller Angst reiß aus nimmt. Den Zorn einer Mutter, die ihr Kind verletzt sieht. Und die Wut einer Frau deren Herz mit ihrem Liebsten starb.

Mögen die Schwarzen Engel meinen Ruf erhören und gut heißen.

Die Rache ist mein. 


End file.
